


Colors

by kaliebee



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Color, Death, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: the one where color appears when they touch you





	Colors

Spencer really didn’t expect to see red blooming across his chest.

Especially since he couldn’t decide whether it was from the gunshot wound or her hands.

Her chest heaves as shaky sobs escape her lips, pressing her hands against his chest roughly. “Stay with me, Spence, stay with me. You can’t leave me, okay?”

His eyes don’t leave her hands.

They look almost purple where his blood has soaked into her palms, mixing with the blue from where she’s been touching his skin.

It’s a deadly but beautiful combination.

Everything is hazy as she yells at him, begs him to stay with her,  _ the ambulance will be here any minute stay with me goddammit _ -

He raises his hand bloody hand to her cheek, presses the back of his hand to her cheek. Blue blossoms on her skin.

Just one last time.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he chokes out, his arm dropping back to his side. Everything is fuzzy.

She’s a blur of blue and he loves it.

“Don’t you dare leave me, Spencer Reid!” she shouts before pressing her lips to his as if she kisses him everything will be better again.

He feels the red firing across his lips, sees the blue painted on hers.

Blue.

Blue?

Black.

~~~

_ You were red _

_ And you liked me ‘cause i was blue _

_ Then you touched me and suddenly we were a lilac sky _

_ Until fate decided I just wasn’t for you _

-Paraphrased from Colors by Halsey


End file.
